Want Part 2
by RedVampirySlayerDev.HunterS
Summary: PART 2 is Finally Up! When Remus is accidentally put under a spell it has some unforeseen consequences.
1. Default Chapter

"Want" . P a r t 1 .  
  
Pairings: RW / RL  
  
Series: If anyone is interested in continuing it then your very welcome to it, just pleas tell me and where is your continuation going to be.  
  
Disclaimer: The character's belong to J. K Rowling. Notes: The title comes from "Disturbed 'Want', as does the overall name of the future series if anybody wants to adopt it. Summary: When Remus is accidentally put under a spell it has some unforeseen consequences. Warnings: Okay, this is serious. This involves sex between two guys, but one of them happens to be in the form of a wolf at the time. That means bestiality, kids. If it sickens you, then bail out . now.  
  
"Goddess Hecate, bless this union. Let the heart and mind see what the eyes will not." Reaching up, Ginny Weasel cut off a lock of her hair and dropped it into the mixture of viscous liquid in front of her, eyes widening as it sparked slightly. "Let the subconscious know want." She picked up the gold chain lying on the bench and started to lower it into the bowl. "Let the heart hunger without reason." Swirling the chain into the mixture, Ginny continued. "Goddess Hecate, answer this prayer and let the will of desire be all." Releasing her hold on the chain, Ginny watched as the gold sank into the liquid, disappearing from sight. Seconds passed, as the mixture started to bubble and glow. The young witch shielded her eyes as the light increased, flaring once before dying down. Staring at the now clear mixture, Ginny started to smile.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger jumped as a loud howl ripped through the room. Spinning around in her chair, she glared at the large wolf pacing back and forth in the small cage. "Professor Lupin, will you settle down, I'm trying to study."  
  
The werewolf stopped his pacing and looked at her.  
  
"You know," Hermione commented to the other person in the room, "when he looks at me like that I swear he knows exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Severus Snape shook his head. "Studies have shown that werewolves have no ability to understand human words when they're in wolf form," the potions professor told her.  
  
Hermione looked at her Watcher in amazement. "Studies?" she repeated. "You mean, there are people who actually *study* werewolves?!"  
  
Snape nodded. "Oh yes, I've had many a fascinating conversation with crypto zoologists debating-" Hermione waved a hand, cutting Snape off in mid-sentence. "No, I don't wanna know." The Slayer sighed. "I'm sure that if I was a *normal* teenager this kind of conversation would frighten me. Who would of thought that just a few years ago my only concern was whether or not I made the best grades. And now look at me - baby-sitting a werewolf." She sighed again as she looked down at her open potions text book in front of her. "At least *some* things never change, right Snape?"  
  
"Hmm, quite."  
  
"Snape, the sky has just turned orange and there's a vampire looking in the window and flipping you off."  
  
"Hmm, quite... what did you just say?"  
  
Hermione ducked her head to hide the smile that spread across her face. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape, it's just that you're so *easy*." The Slayer's words were met with silence. Looking at her Watcher, Hermione frowned at the controlled look on his face. "Snape?"  
  
Snape flicked his eyes towards the door. "You know that comment you made about the vampire at the window?"  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione felt her heart sink, knowing what his next words would be.  
  
"Well, it appears that you weren't that far off."  
  
Rising slowly to her feet, Hermione turned to face the door, her face twisting into a grimace when she saw the vampire leaning nonchalantly against the wall.  
  
"You're the Slayer," the vampire stated, pushing himself away from the wall.  
  
"Last time I looked," Hermione nodded.  
  
"My name is Gregor, and I'm going to kill you."  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "Do you guys get the same book of cheesy lines when you're bitten? Just for once I'd like something different than being told you're going to kill me. Dinner and flowers would be a nice change."  
  
A frown crossed Gregor's face. "I'm going to kill you," he repeated.  
  
"Fine," muttered Hermione, crouching down and pulling a stake out of her bag. "Let's do it, then. Only, could we be quick, I have a potions test in the morning and I'm trying to study for it."  
  
The vampire growled as he shifted to gameface. Charging at the Slayer, he yelled as she span and ducked out of the way.  
  
Parrying to the right, Hermione kicked her leg up, swearing as Gregor anticipated the move and caught her leg.  
  
Gregor laughed. "Not a very original move, Slayer," he taunted, twisting her leg painfully.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione grimaced. "Well how about this?" Jumping, the young woman span her body in mid-air, kicking the vampire in the face with her free foot.  
  
Gregor flew backwards, screaming as he hit the book cage and fell to the ground. The anger showing on his face, he leapt to his feet and charged once more at the Slayer.  
  
Ducking out of reach of Gregor's hands, Hermione thrust the stake up into his chest, grimacing as the vampire exploded in a shower of dust. "Ewww! This is a new shirt!" she exclaimed, wiping the dust off her shoulder. "You'd think they'd-"  
  
"HERMIONE!" A loud crash reverberating through the library cut off Snape's' yell.  
  
Hermione span around to see Prof. Lupin throw himself against the door that was hanging off the book cage; the door that had broken when Gregor had slammed into it. The door quivered on its hinges, and a third running jump from the wolf had it on the floor. "Professor Lupin, *no!*" Hermione yelled, knowing the futility of her words as Remus sprinted for the library doors. "Dammit!" she cursed.  
  
Running to the desk and leaning over it, Snape grabbed the tranquillizer gun from where he kept it and threw it at the Slayer.  
  
Her hand shooting out, Hermione caught the gun as it came towards her and bolted towards the door after the wayward werewolf, knowing Snape wouldn't be far behind.  
  
***  
  
Ginny smiled as she poured the last of the mixture into the bottle. She'd been halfway through the spell when her roommates entered the room, forcing her to come into Snape's potions lab to complete it. She knew she'd taken a chance breaking into Draco's locker to steal the chain, but the spell had required something of his to bind it to him. Now that she'd personalized the spell to the two of them, all she had to do was find a way to slip some of the liquid into his food or drink and he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. Looking around the bench at what she'd been using, Ginny packed the remainder of the herbs she'd brought with her and her spell book back in her bag. Picking up what was left, the young witch headed over to the sink and quickly washed everything, careful to return it all to exactly where she'd got it from. Turning back to the bench, Ginny collected the full bottle from where she'd left it, muttering when she realized her bag was too full to fit it in. Tucking the bottle under her arm, Ginny swung her bag onto her shoulder and left the potions class. The sound of her footsteps softly echoed through the corridor as she headed towards the girls dorms. Turning a corner, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the large creature /a werewolf?! / that was barreling straight for her. She didn't have time to move out of the way when it ran into her, knocking her bag off her shoulder and the bottle from under her arm. Cursing, Ginny watched in horror as the bottle tumbled to the ground and smashed, the liquid flying everywhere and hitting the wolf in the face. A long, pink tongue darted out and swept over the wolf's muzzle, trying to lick off the sticky mixture that clung to his fur.  
  
"Remus!" The yell came from down the corridor.  
  
Looking up, Ginny saw Hermione Granger stop and aim at the wolf with what looked like some sort of dart gun. /Professor Lupin?! / she thought, looking at the large wolf. /Remus is a *werewolf?! */  
  
Growling low in his throat, the wolf didn't even glance back as he ran around Ginny and towards the school doors.  
  
***  
  
Skidding around the corner, Hermione ground to a halt as she saw Remus run into someone, a loud crash signaling that whatever they had been carrying was now in pieces. "Remus!" she yelled, hoping to get the wolf's attention long enough for her to aim and fire the tranquilizer gun. Raising the gun, the Slayer targeted the wolf, belatedly recognizing the other person as Ginny. She was just about to pull the trigger when Remus dodged behind Ginny, causing the other girl to block the line of fire. Muttering as Remus headed out of the school at full speed, Hermione broke into a run and followed him.  
  
Stopping on the steps of the school, Hermione scanned the area, but there was no sign of the werewolf. A rustling in the bushes caught her attention, and Hermione raised the tranquilizer gun, firing a dart into the darkness. Heading over, she pushed the branches out of the way, trying to see if she'd hit Remus. Track marks in the dirt told her that the werewolf had been there, but there was nothing else. Kicking the ground in frustration, the brunette turned around and walked back into the school.  
  
"Did you catch him?" Snape asked from his position next to Ginny.  
  
The Slayer shook her head. "Maybe. I fired at *something*, by the time I got out there it was already gone."  
  
Snape muttered something under his breath as he looked at Ginny. "It appears we may have a further problem," he said, holding up a book. "This fell out of Ms Weasel's bag." He handed Hermione the book.  
  
Hermione groaned as she read the title. "Oh, this is all we need."  
  
***  
  
Snape looked at the young woman sitting at the library table. "What kind of spell was it?" he demanded.  
  
Ginny ignored him.  
  
"Don't try me, young lady," the potions teacher warned. "We have a loose werewolf out there and if he's under some kind of enchantment then we need to know about it before he hurts someone."  
  
Ginny glanced down at the hands in her lap. "He won't hurt anyone."  
  
"Then you didn't get him with it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "When the bottle smashed, some of the potion hit Professor Lupin in the face and he licked it off. It should kick in about 30 minutes." She paused for a second. "Is Professor Lupin *really* a werewolf?"  
  
Hermione ignored the question, leaning forward until her face was millimeters from Ginny's. "*What* should kick in?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "It was a love spell."  
  
"A love spell?" Hermione repeated. "You hit *Remus* with a *love* spell?!"  
  
The young witch rolled her eyes. "It wasn't *meant* for the professor!" she countered hotly.  
  
"He's still the one you hit," the Slayer retorted.  
  
"Which spell did you use?" Snape asked.  
  
Ginny muttered and looked down at the table. "It was a subconscious desire one," she eventually answered.  
  
Hermione looked over to Snape in confusion. "Subconscious desire?"  
  
Snape begun to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Unlike a traditional love spell, a subconscious desire one doesn't cause the enchanted to fall in love with the enchanter. Rather, their thoughts will be concentrated on that person, although they won't know why. They'll dream about and find themselves totally focused on that person."  
  
Hermione pinned Ginny with her gaze. "I hope you can undo this. The professor isn't going to be happy when he finds himself obsessed with you."  
  
"He won't," the witch replied. "I personalized the spell to me and someone else who *isn't* the professor."  
  
"Does that mean it won't work on him?" Hermione looked over at Snape.  
  
"Not quite," Snape answered. "From what I understand this just means that Remus will fixate on the person *already* in his subconscious, instead of having someone placed there by the spell." He looked at Ginny for confirmation.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"So, Remu's subconscious will be obsessed with the person he loves now?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape nodded. "Exactly, so when he's dreaming, or..." His voice trailed off as he looked over to Hermione in horror. "Oh no."  
  
"Snape?" Hermione studied her Watcher.  
  
"Remus has no conscious thought when he's in wolf form. His actions are governed completely by instinctual and *subconscious* behavior."  
  
"Subconscious..." Hermione matched Snape's horror as she realized what he meant. "Sirius!" Grabbing the tranquillizer gun off the table, Hermione started towards the door. "We've *got* to find Remus," she stated. "*Before* Sirius has an obsessed werewolf on his hands."  
  
"Agreed," nodded Snape, heading after her. "We should head to Sirius's. He'll track him there and then we can knock him out and..." Snape looked over to the door hanging off the broken cage, "not bring him back here."  
  
"Andrew," Hermione said.  
  
Snape frowned at his charge.  
  
"We can take him to Andrew's," the young witch expanded. "He's got some chains that attach to the wall. Remus would never be able to break them, especially if we keep him sedated."  
  
The Watcher raised an eyebrow at his companion's words.  
  
Hermione flushed involuntarily. "I saw him use them on another vampire once," she explained quickly.  
  
Snape didn't reply to his Slayer's hasty explanation. Turning back to look into the library, he fixed his gaze on Ginny. "I trust there's a reversal spell for this in that book of yours."  
  
"Yes," Ginny answered.  
  
"Good, have it ready for when we find Remus. I want this countered as soon as possible." Not waiting for the red head witch to reply, Snape headed out of the cage room with Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Ronald Weasley muttered to himself as he walked down the dark pathway. He'd been studying for the potions test when his supposed best friend came in the bedroom kissing and fondling Cho Chang. The one and only that he'd pursed. Since he couldn't stand seeing them together he left. It didn't matter that it was two in the morning, and Hogwarts wasn't exactly a safe place to be out when it was dark.  
  
He'd managed to get to get out of the school without getting caught. It wasn't fair. Cursing his supposed best friend inability to think with his head and not with his dick Ron now found himself outside of the protection of the school grounds. Ron stuffed his hands further into his school robes and quickened his pace slightly.  
  
Ron stopped, suddenly feeling something watching him. "Stop it, Ronald," he derided himself. "You're imagining things." Continuing down the path, Ron listened intently, his breath quickening when he heard something in the shadows. Closing his eyes briefly, Ron spun around. "Stop right there!" he demanded. A low growling from the darkness was his only answer. "I'm not scared," Ron called out, unsure if he was trying to persuade himself or whoever was following him, "so you'd better come out." The soft click of claws on concrete drew his attention to the other side. Ron swallowed as a large wolf stepped out of the shadows. "Professor Lupin?" he exclaimed, recognizing the other man's wolf form. "How did you get out?"  
  
Remus growled, slowly walking towards Ron.  
  
Ron backed away gently, careful not to make any hasty moves.  
  
Remus continued to growl low in his throat as he took another step towards Ron.  
  
Ron took a few more steps back as he hastily tried to grab his wand from his pocket and once again curse when he remembered that he forgot it in his room. "Uh, good Remus," Ron tried to placate the wolf. "Nice Remus. If you go back to your cage I'll bring you a bone tomorrow night." Ron thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't believe I just said that," he muttered to himself. "Remus, if you can understand a word I'm saying then just forget that last part."  
  
His only reply was the sound of heavy panting.  
  
Ron held his breath as Remus took yet another step towards him. Just as the werewolf was about to come even closer, a dog barked somewhere in the distance.  
  
Remus ears flattened as he tilted his head towards the sound.  
  
Taking advantage of the wolf's momentary distraction, Ron turned and begun to run, cursing when he heard Remus running after him, heavy paws pounding against the floor. His mind racing, Ron dodged in another direction, before suddenly veering away again. /Stick to the floor,/ he told himself. /Then at least you can hear him coming./ As the footfalls behind him got louder Ron's mind screamed that it didn't *want* to hear Remus coming. Squashing down on the panic that threatened to overwhelm him, Ron skidded around a corner, he had quickly removed his school robe so the werewolf could get distracted while he escaped.  
  
***  
  
Landing on the soft earth beneath him, the wolf's nose twitched as he picked up the scent of the one he was chasing intermingled with those of the forest. His senses alive with the thrill of the hunt, he took off through the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Hermione grimaced as Snape parked the car a little too sharply, causing her to slide forward in her seat.  
  
Ignoring the glare Hermione was sending in his direction, Snape pulled the keys out of the ignition and dropped them into his jacket pocket. "You go and explain to Black what's happening, I'll get the tranquillizer gun out of the boot."  
  
Hermione nodded at her Watcher as she got out of the car and jogged up the path to Sirius's house. She and Snape had decided that it would be best to wait at Sirius's and just let Remus come to them, instead of hunting him. So all they had to do was sit and wait for Remus to show up and knock him out with the tranquillizers. After that it would be easy enough to get him into the car and up to Andrew's.  
  
***  
  
Ron's muscles burnt as he ran through the woods. Staggering to a stop, he leant against a tree, fighting off the acrid bile that rose in his throat, his entire body trembling with the effort of pulling more air into his lungs. He wanted to cough, but jammed his arm over his mouth to stop it, not wanting to give his position away to his pursuer. Tears of frustration leaked out of his eyes as he heard the sound of Remus running after him, twigs snapping under the werewolf's weight. A mixture of fear and despair crashing over him, Ron took deep gulps of air and set off again, his body screaming with every step.  
  
***  
  
Stopping as silently as he had been running, the wolf halted as his attention was drawn to movement in one of the bushes. Crouching down and preparing to attack, the wolf stood still. The bushes rustled as a small rabbit darted out from the leaves. Growling his frustration, the wolf ignored the small creature. Raising his head, his nose scented the air, the tang of sweat and fear on the wind brushing over him. In a flurry of movement, the wolf darted out and grabbed the rabbit in his teeth, deftly snapping the small creature's neck between his jaws. Dropping the body in disdain, the wolf tore at the carcass before losing himself once more to the hunt, leaving behind the animal that had dared to distract him from his goal.  
  
***  
  
Stumbling slightly, Ron shuddered to a halt, his body rebelling, and refusing to move any further. His legs feeling like jelly, and his lungs like they were about to explode, Ron tried to take another step, only to sink to the ground as his legs crumpled beneath him. Pulling air into his body in panting gasps, Ron leant back against a tree, trying desperately to regain his breath. When the piercing burn running through his body had dulled to a constant throb, Ron forced himself back to his feet. Taking an experimental step, Ron smiled when he managed not to collapse back to the ground. The smile soon fled from his face when the soft growl reached his ears. Turning around slowly, Ron's heart dropped into his stomach as his eyes met Remu's stare.  
  
The werewolf padded towards Ron. Forcing his legs to carry him, the boy backed up, crying out softly when his back hit the tree behind him. His eyes darting around, Ron screamed internally when he realized there was nowhere to run to that the wolf couldn't get him. Turning his full attention back to Remus, Ron met the werewolf's smoky gaze. "Don't do this, Professor Lupin," he pleaded softly. "This isn't you." A sob tore at his throat, but the boy refused to let it out. Ron looked deep into the wolf's eyes, trying to reach the person he knew was in there. "Remus, if you do this, think how you'll feel when the morning comes." Ron snorted. "Hell, think how *I'll* feel," he tried. "I'm too young to be used as a werewolf chew toy."  
  
The werewolf tilted his head, as though listening to the words.  
  
"Come on, Remus," Ron urged. "I *know* you're in there."  
  
The werewolf took a step forward before stopping.  
  
Ron held his breath as recognition flooded into the wolf's eyes. Remus growled softly and shook his head, and the spark of humanity Ron had seen fled.  
  
The wolf padded forward, the soft crunching of the dead leaves under his paws loud in the silence. His lip curling back, Remus started to growl quietly.  
  
His fingers clenching at the soil beneath them, Ron closed his eyes, the sound of his heart pounding drowned out by the wolf's heavy panting. Feeling the wolf's hot breath across his face, Ron slowly opened his eyes, seeing his fear reflected back at him in the large yellow pools that studied him. Neither wolf nor human moved as the shadows surrounded them, the utter stillness of the tableau finally broken by the tear that ran down Ron's cheek and splashed onto his trousers. Ron cringed, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying out as Remus leant in closer, sniffing his face. Finally, Remus pulled back. Glancing away, it was as though the wolf was considering something before his head snapped back to fix on Ron, his teeth bared. Ron closed his eyes again, unwilling to see the wolf baring down on him, and the cry that echoed through the park was abruptly cut off as the werewolf pounced.  
  
***  
  
Slowing his run, the wolf closed his eyes briefly as the scent of his prey pricked the back of his nose. The other was so close he could almost feel him with the wind that ran through his fur. Padding into a small clearing, the wolf growled softly as he saw the one he was hunting slowly rise to his feet and start to limp away. He stopped growling as the young one turned to look at him, the tang of fear in the air rising. Blue eyes darted around, seeking escape and the wolf squashed the snarl that rose in him. The hunt ended here. The chase had ended and the cub's game was over.  
  
Soft sounds fell from the young one's mouth, but the wolf ignored them as he tilted his head, studying the body in front of him. The unique scent that had allowed him to track the other through the trees filled the air around them and something flared deep inside the wolf; some sense of recognition. This was...  
  
A vision filled the wolf's mind. The hated cage that he always seemed to be in, and the unnatural, *human* scents that permeated everywhere. He saw the female who so often challenged his dominance, and the elder male who smelled like the musty scent of the room that surrounded the cage. And then the other elder male, the one who wished to mate with him. He could smell his readiness every time he came near, so strong it almost overpowered the underlying scent that clung to him; the scent of sorrow, and pain, and something that screamed at him to avoid him. And finally the cub, *his* cub, who sat in the corner, watching. The cub who spoke to him when they were alone; soft, melodic sounds. The one who called him professor and friend; the one who called him...  
  
A pain shot through the wolf's mind as he tried to remember. Shaking his head, he growled softly as the image fled from him, leaving his memory blank. Stalking forward, the wolf closed the distance between himself and the other. The cub's eyes were squeezed shut and the wolf waited until he opened them again, mesmerized by shimmering blueness in them when he did. Unable to draw himself away, the wolf watched as a silver trail worked its way down the boy's cheek. Following the wetness as it slid down, the wolf could smell the salty, bitter scent wafting over him. He could see the moon reflected in the moisture that ran down the cub's face and he turned his head to look at the full, bright disk that hung in the sky. Feeling the indescribable jolt of energy that ran through him each time he looked at the moon, the wolf turned his attention back to the reason he was there. The cub had closed his eyes again and the wolf felt a curious pang hit him. He *wanted* to see those eyes, wanted to see himself reflected in them. Sitting back on his haunches, the wolf continued to study the cub. The pale, furless body beckoned him and he didn't want to resist. Standing, the wolf glanced once more at the moon, and pounced.  
  
Pushing the cub to the ground, the wolf tried to nuzzle at the body beneath him. Growling his displeasure at the barrier that stopped him, the wolf extended his claws and started to paw at the material. Pleasure ran through him as a ripping sound split the relative silence around them, and he could at last feel the unhindered heat of the body against his fur, the trembling causing it to tingle slightly. Resting his paw on the other's neck, he purred soothingly, trying to calm the shaking. Nuzzling the hairless skin, the wolf's tongue darted out to lap at the sweat that clung to the taut body. The trembling and scent of fear from the cub jumped and the wolf was flooded with confusion. He didn't understand what there was to be frightened of. There was nothing in the surrounding area that could harm them. Surely it wasn't him the other was frightened of? Didn't the young one realize? He wasn't truly hunting, merely claiming what was already his.  
  
Seeking to still the increasingly frantic movements beneath him, the wolf nipped the cub gently on the neck, giving a grumbling purr as he went limp with submission. Using his claws and teeth to pull the rest of the material away from the cub, the wolf didn't stop until there was nothing between him and the heat he craved. The wolf swept his tongue over the body, resolutely pleased when a shudder ran through the boy and the scent of arousal started to fill the air. Rubbing his face over the still trembling flesh, the wolf worked his way down the cub's body, steadily marking each piece of skin that he could get to. The wolf paused, before pushing his cub's thighs further apart with his nose, giving him better access. The wolf swept his tongue over the flesh in front of him, doing it again when the cub crooned his pleasure. Pushing his nose into the dark crevice, the wolf's tongue darted out, pulling back again when the body beneath him shuddered.  
  
Concern for the cub consumed the wolf, until the increased scent of arousal hit him and the thighs shifted even further apart. Lapping at the entrance to the body, the wolf laved it with his tongue, probing inside slightly as the cub started to rock back and forth. Pulling back with the taste of the cub on him, the wolf gently mounted the other. The body under him mewled softly as the wolf felt himself enveloped by tight heat. Instinct and want governing his movements, the wolf moved in and out of the body under him, yowling as he felt the cub start to move with him. Pistoning in and out, the wolf was held tightly by a clenching grip. A grumbling purr accompanying every thrust, the wolf pushed harder, trying to bury himself deeper in his cub as the other jerked and the scent of completion surrounded them. White hot pleasure washing over him, the wolf howled as his essence flooded into the warm body beneath him, marking the other as his for life. Mine. Forever. Mate.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed as she hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Well, this was a waste of time," she commented.  
  
"I don't understand it," Snape muttered. "Remus should have followed the trail straight here."  
  
"Maybe I *did* hit him with the tranquilizer and he ended up sleeping it off somewhere," offered Hermione.  
  
Snape smiled dubiously. "Yes, that's got to be it."  
  
Other questions over Remus whereabouts were interrupted as the door to the library opened and Ginny walked in, holding a bottle. "Here," she said, walking over and handing it to Snape. "That's the reversal for the desire spell. Just mix a few drops in with some water and get the Professor to drink it."  
  
Snape took the bottle. "And I hope this has taught you about the dangers of playing around with magic, young lady."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "Yeah, course it has," she muttered.  
  
The Watcher reached out and gripped her arm in his hand. "I mean it, Ginny," he told her, a slight edge to his tone. "What you did was reckless and irresponsible; someone could have been seriously hurt."  
  
"Snape is right," added Hermione. "We got lucky tonight." She lifted her head to look at the first rays of sunlight coming in through the window. "I'm just grateful it's all over."  
  
"Yes, we've been lucky," Snape echoed his Slayer's words, as he followed her gaze to the window, the rising of the sun doing little to settle the feeling of dread in his stomach. "Very lucky indeed."  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin moaned softly as he woke up, the bird next to him singing loudly. The professor frowned; since when did his cage have birds in it? Reaching out a hand, Remus fingers sank into the soft dampness that felt nothing like the floor of the cage. Cracking his eyes open, Remus winced as the bright light hit him. Raising a hand to shield his face, he looked around, taking in the bushes and trees. "Definitely *not* the cage," he murmured. Pushing himself to his feet, Remus glanced around, relived to find that he was alone. Like every time he turned into the wolf, he couldn't remember anything from the night before, including how he had escaped from the book cage. The last thing he remembered was the pain of the change overtaking him and the sight of the cage fading to black.  
  
Glancing down at his naked body, Remus grimaced and started to walk. Luckily, the room he shared with Sirius wasn't too far away. He just hoped that Sirius had put the spare key back under the plant next to the door. Too lost in his thoughts, Remus didn't watch where he was putting his feet, and jumped slightly when he stood in something squishy. Looking down in trepidation, Remu's stomach turned as his gaze fell on the eviscerated rabbit. Wiping his foot on the grass, Remus sighed. It was only the first change of his cycle and already he'd escaped, ended up naked outside of Hogwarts, and trod in rabbit guts - yes, there were times he *really* hated being a werewolf.  
  
***  
  
Ron quietly closed the door to the bathroom, careful not to wake his sleeping roommates. The fact that he'd been out all night was likely to bother his roommates and the fact that he'd been out all night and come back looking like hell was another thing. Opening the door to the bathroom and praying that it wouldn't creak, Ron slipped inside, grateful for the sudden familiarity surrounding him. Walking into the middle of the room, the boy took of his school robe stripped off the remainder of his shirt, dropping the shredded material on to the floor. Looking down at his clothes, Ron frowned. The shirt he was wearing *had* been his favorite, but now it was little more than tatters - Remu's claws had seen to that; as well as to the rips running down the trousers that just barely covered his modesty. He'd been lucky that no one had been out so early in the morning, he *really* didn't want to know what his classmates or anybody else would say for indecent exposure. Shaking his head to clear it, Ron gingerly removed the scraps of material that made up his shirt, wincing as the rough cloth scraped down his arm. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he undid his trousers and let them fall in a pool around his ankles before stepping out of them.  
  
Ron flicked on the light. Heading over to the sink, he looked into the mirror above it, wincing at his bloodshot eyes. Ron lightly ran a finger over the claw marks that adorned his shoulder and chest, shivering suddenly as the situation hit him. Unable to keep his stomach from rebelling, Ron lurched over to the toilet, throwing up.  
  
Resting his head against the cool porcelain, Ron waited until the dry heaves wracking his body died down before pushing himself back to his feet and staggering back to the sink. Turning on the water, he quickly rinsed the bitter taste out of his mouth, splashing some water on his face when he was done. Raising his head, Ron stared at the visage that looked back. He didn't look any different, but he was; he could *feel* it, *knew* it. And Remus must have known it too, why else would he...  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, Ron stared at his reflection, his cock twitching at the memory of the wolf moving within him. He snorted, slightly hysterically. Not only had he just be fucked six ways to Sunday by a werewolf, but he'd enjoyed it; come from the feeling of the wolf's body covering him, entering him. "And the prize for the sickest guy in Hogwarts goes to..." he murmured.  
  
His mind replaying what had happened, Ron continued to stare into the mirror. When he'd pulled out of Ron's body, the wolf had meticulously cleaned both of them with his tongue before laying next to him with his head resting on the boy's stomach and falling asleep. Gently lifting the wolf's head, Ron had rolled out from under the sleeping wolf and gathered the remainder of his clothes. When he'd finished dressing, he'd leant down to get his jacket when a sharp pain had sliced into his arm. Looking into the wolf's now open eyes, Ron had frozen in place. After what had seemed like an eternity, the wolf had lowered his head back onto his paws and fallen back asleep. Backing away as quietly as he could, Ron had moved out of the clearing, then turned, and run back to the relative safety of Hogwarts.  
  
Forcing himself out of his memories, Ron went to the showers. He was suddenly absurdly hissing in pain as the warm water hit his open chest wound's and his arm that graced his flesh. The wound that had been a gift from Remus as he'd tried to leave. The gift that made sure he would never forget what had happened, that he would be reminded each and every month; the gift in the shape of a wolf bite.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
IF anybody is up to it then continuing it . just . please tell me so I can go and read it! 


	2. Part 2

First of all I would like to thank Raven Eyes, if it weren't for her it would have taken me at least a month or more to post this. I would also like to thank . MamaLaz, rhi, LadyJewel, siw-wa , Nemsy, Oni-chi, LadyRoseBlood. This is for you.  
  
***** PART 2 *****  
  
Ron winced when he begun to put new clothes on completely ignoring his wounds. "Oh man, my Sire destroyed my new shirt," he thought grimly. By the time he got completely dressed he had never once even thought about how he had called his professor Remus. Minutes later when he got back to his dorm, he walked out again and begun to walk down the hall of the dorms. He didn't know why, but now he couldn't stand being in the same room with people. When he had finally walked out of the Gryffindors boy's dorms he began to walk slowly. Even thought he didn't know where he was going he just kept walking until his vision got blurry. His eyes rolled back to his skull and he collapsed in the cold hallway.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron didn't think about how seriously injured he was and he was losing a lot of blood as he layed there in the middle of the empty hall. It was like it was meant to happen, and that could have been the reason that the red head didn't fear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had just come from the forest. It was around 4:20 in the morning, and he only had about an hour to get to his room before anybody saw him. When he had gotten to his room it surprised him to see that he was unhurt and that he wasn't actually feeling weak. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he had decided to walk down the Gryffindor halls to think, even though he had un-wolfed early that day he had a queasy feeling that something was wrong and that someone desperately needed him.  
  
As he walked a sweet scent filled the air, the smell that had plagued him, and the guilt that it brought him. "Mine," the wolf inside him whispered. Remus fought the wolf in his head, and won. "What is mine?" he thought. As he kept walking the smell became stronger. He looked and saw a body in the middle of the hall, and undoubtedly guessed that this was where the smell was coming from. The young student was not dead yet, he did not sense death's horrifying aura. He ran to the student. He had to help the student in every way he could. He just hoped he could control himself. As he got nearer and nearer he panicked more and more. "It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! The body couldn't be . Ron." But with each step he took the more it set in, and his suspicion was confirmed. The body in the middle of the hall way, was, in fact, Harry's beloved and closest best friend in the world . Ronald J. Weasley. "OH MY GOD!" Remus softly said when he recognized what the wolf had whispered.  
  
Remus studied the body carefully. Ron's eyes were open, but it was clear that he was unconscious. Most of the blood was coming from the gash in Ron's chest. The puddle of blood was large enough to safely say that he had been there a while. Remus quickly went into action. He took off his shirt and tore it in two.  
  
He wrapped it lovingly around Ron's chest, to hopefully stop his bleeding. He then picked Ron up trying to hold him so that he wasn't putting any pressure on his chest. Remus walked slowly to his room. His task was way beyond easy. If Ron weren't in the condition that he was in he could have gotten there much faster. Something told him not to take the red head to the infirmary.  
  
He was lucky that anybody hadn't caught him when he was carrying a wounded student. When he got to his room's door Ron began to moan. He struggled to get the door open, and nearly dropped the red head in the process. As soon as he was inside, he rushed to lay him on his bed, leaving the door open behind him. He tried as carefully as he could to put him down gently, but this was nearly impossible.  
  
He ignored his thoughts as best he could, and went to his linen closet to find anything that could serve as a bandage. His shirt was soaked in Ron's blood, by now. If he were going to save him he had to stop the bleeding, or he wasn't sure it would work. He headed back to his bed with several towels and pillowcases, hoping that it would work. He gently removed his shirt from Ron's chest, and observed that it had done a good job in helping to stop his bleeding. He then grabbed a pillowcase and pressed it up against his wound until he knew for sure that the bleeding had stopped. He had to work fast in order for this to work. Remus knew it was time for the inevitable, that time was being wasted as Ron had suddenly began to convulse due to his abundant loss of blood. Ron whimpered softly, his slashed body couldn't take the sudden movement.  
  
He had to pull himself together; after all, he wasn't losing his life. Tears nearly spilled down Remus cheeks when he cradled Ron's head in his hands, he tore at the skin on his wrist. There was nothing he could do to prepare himself as he fed the red head some of his blood he couldn't find it in himself. "I have to do this," Remus scolded himself. He didn't watch as the blood pooled, but tilted his arm at the appropriate angle for it drip into Ron's mouth. It took all the strength he could muster to control himself. "Control yourself Lupin," Remus told himself sharply. For him to calmly feed his own blood to Ron took a great deal of effort. Remus fingers fumbled to part Ron's pale lips, as he angled. He replaced some of the blood that Ron lost. Remus knew that werewolf's blood was powerful enough to heal but it also finally made you into one. The wild thrashing of Ron's body slowed, and Remus knew that he'd given him enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sighed as he watched his comatose patient, and saw to tending to his self-inflicted wound. He let out a horrible wail, and realized that he had been crying the whole time because as he had tended to Ron's injuries he had realized what he had felt . Ron was now a part of his pack . Ron was now his mate. He took himself over to the couch, and he sobbed uncontrollably until he fell into a restless sleep. He had terrifying dreams that he could not wake himself from. Memories of what he had done to the red head were impregnated in his mind in a whirlwind of agony.  
  
The sound of Ron's whimpering was everywhere. Remus violently awoke to find himself wailing once again. All who were in the room heard his hysterical cries; fortunately before his nap he placed a spell so no one would hear him outside the room. He was crying so hard that tears trickled down his face. He hugged his knees, and gently rocked himself putting his head down on them. He uncontrollably sobbed for hours, but he had to calm himself down so he could check on his mat. Ron.  
  
After making sure that Ron looked all right, he decided that he needed to get some sterilized bandages. So he went to the infirmary and got gauze, ointment, stuff to clean wounds with, bandages, and tranquilizers that he thought he would need. He returned to his room, and got to work. First, Remus gave Ron a couple of tranquilizers, so the red head wouldn't have to feel any more pain. He knew exactly what he had gone through. His dream gave him insight. He examined him more thoroughly, and found various cuts, and bruises. He cleaned and bandaged the ones in the worst condition. He noticed that his right arm had a bite, so he heavily bandaged it.  
  
Remus places a large bandage on Ron's chest with two whole rolls of gauze keeping it in place. His chest was not as flat as it had been the night before, which suggested that the healing power had already begun. He patched up a few cuts, and moved to his leg. It was in bad shape. He had to set it, or it would be crippling the poor red head. He just hoped that he didn't feel it. With a quick jerk it was back in place, and Ron unconsciously cried out in pain. He then put it in a makeshift cast, and braced it.  
  
Lastly, Remus gave them more tranquilizers, and decided to let the red head rest. He spent most of the morning looking after him. Looking at Ron made him cry, but he had to. He sobbed softly the whole day. The hysterical outbursts returned, and once again he cried himself to sleep only to be tortured by his endless nightmare once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus checked on Ron every hour and changed the red head's bandages often. He knew that it was going to be a while before he woke up. He still couldn't look at Ron without breaking down. He hated himself for what he did. He just felt so guilty. The wolf inside him loved every second of it, and part of him had to admit that naturally the wolf would have already wanted a mate. He felt like shooting himself with a silver bullet through his heart then and there. He wished that Harry would come and see and blame him. Then Harry could kill him, and he wouldn't have to live with what he'd done. He guessed that that would never happen, but how could he tell Harry it was the wolf that hurt Ron? It was unbearable, and every time he thought about it he went into uncontrollable crying fits. Now he actually convulsed along with the crying, and wailing and was pretty sure he cried, as he was asleep.  
  
After thinking about Ron's reaction he kind of felt some peace when he realized that he had seen Ron's look of peace in his eyes right after the bite, and knew the red head hadn't feared his fate, or hated him for turning him. Remus knew then at that moment that those eyes would torment him for the rest of his life. He continued to cry silently as a kind of memorial to Ron, even though it was odd for his Sire to do something of that sorts. He knew that some were completely controlled by the wolf and so they changed and became a wild savage animal. Still crying he then pulled himself together, and up off of the couch so he could check on Ron. He just hoped that Ron's spirit was strong enough to fight the wolf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron's eyes opened, and he found himself surrounded by different scents and empty darkness. He tried to get up, but his legs failed him completely. In fact he couldn't move anything else either, and that was a scary feeling, but he didn't let it consume him.  
  
A moment later he calmed back down when he realized something. This darkness that he was surrounded by was a whole new world to him. He could see through this darkness as if it were his very own daylight, but it was definitely and undoubtedly darkness. Ron was aware of everything around him, although there really wasn't much to see or sense. This newfound awareness of the dark opened new doors for Ronald, and it was then that he noticed something else. He had this terrible rage building up inside of him. An anger that he had never felt before. He had never wanted to be mean before, except to Malfoy, but this rage made him feel the need to attack someone, anyone. To beat as he had been beaten. To push down, and slash them with words was what this rage needed, but it wasn't ready to submerge. He could suppress it for now. Also, he had this incredibly fierce craving for something. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it was like he had never eaten a thing in his entire sixteen years, and that only this could satisfy his indescribable hunger. Why? Why would I have this craving?  
  
Ronald forgot his hunger when it was interrupted by a faint crying sound. Who? Everything went black as the final effects of being drawn in took place. Ronald was then yanked out of this blackness, and his eyes opened quickly.  
  
Ronald shot up to a sitting position. He had no idea where he was. Nothing he saw was familiar. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. Just then the terrible hunger he had came back to him. It hit him in one big sweep. He doubled over from emptiness, and it took him a minute to adjust, but he did, and he shot back up to his sitting position like he had before. He was surprised at how well he could ignore his cravings, and surveyed the area around him. He was in a bed, with the covers placed upon him. It was bare, and empty from his point of view. The effects of sitting up so quickly those times interrupted his thoughts, and started to take their toll. He grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He took the time to feel around for the cause of his pain. He found it quickly due to the large bandage that had been put on it, and hastily removed the shirt. He ripped the large bandage and proceeded to eradicate all his other bandages. He didn't notice the leg brace at first, he tried to bend it, but failed, so he didn't remove the leg brace quite as quickly as his bandages. He slipped the shirt on, was about to get up when he sensed someone. He turned his head violently in the direction of the person, and let out an animalistic growl.  
  
"Ron . Ron calm down!" Remus' words help soothe Ronald's nervous surprise. Ronald's reflexes, and senses were pretty remarkable for just waking up. "That's it, calm down." After Remus felt that his words had eased the red head enough he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Strong," Ron had growled.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake," Remus told Ron relieved. Ronald got out of bed, and stood in front of him. He could see that the red head's leg was a little uneasy, and he felt some pain, but not enough to react to it. Remus could see that Ron was in pain. Remus could see it in his eyes. The eyes were the only things that told the truth all the time. He looked over at where Ron had been sitting, and saw the bandages. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Ron just nodded. "You shouldn't have done that," Remus said motioning to the pile of bandages. Ron just stared with a blank look on his face. It pained Remus to see Ron the way he was, and he was about to cry once again, but he held back. Remus stared after Ron for a few seconds more, and Ron sat back on the bed.  
  
Remus made his way to the kitchen, and opened his refrigerator door. There were blood bags inside. He had hoped that Ron would be strong enough to handle the wolf, but he was sadly wrong. So, he grabbed a bag, and removed it from its place. It was the best he had, and as long as he was taking care of Ron, he would have the best, even if he had to suffer. It's good for me to suffer after what I've done, he thought to himself.  
  
Ronald watched Remus move in the kitchen. He'd seen the elder wolf rummage around in his refrigerator for a while, and then finally selected something. He was surprised to find that he could smell that it was blood. Even more surprising was that he knew it was human's blood. He didn't even give Remus enough time to heat it up. Ronald was out of bed before Remus could say blood.  
  
The bag was taken from Remus hands. Ronald had sucked it dry before Remus even turned around. Ron tossed the bag into the garbage can, and without a word retreated back to bed. Remus couldn't even begin to explain how utterly messed up he was. He felt sorry for himself, he felt sorry for what he'd done to Ron. All he did was cry now. It was like an insufferable routine. Now, when he had heard Ron eagerly drink the blood, he knew that Ron wasn't going to be the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ronald knew Remus was crying. He could hear the soft murmur of his gasps. It wasn't just mindless crying, it was painful, mournful, and guilt filled crying. Those cries were ones you never want to hear because they are the most heart wrenching, and sad. Ronald almost laughed to himself as he realized that he didn't care. The old Ron wouldn't have hesitated to comfort Remus or anyone else because he'd felt obligated. That thought disgusted Ronald.  
  
"You should probably go back to sleep. You need the rest." Remus told Ron. It took all he had in him not to break down. After pausing for a long few seconds, "Tomorrow will be a whole new world."  
  
"Sure," Ronald informed Remus. Ron was unsure of what else to say to Remus, so he just crawled back in bed. Ron lay down very carefully so he wouldn't hurt. Ron slowly pulled the covers over his body, and turned in Remus direction. "Good night, Sire," Ron whispered to Remus as he drifted off in a deep sleep.  
  
Remus watched until Ron had stopped moving, and he could sense sleep taking over the red head's being. He walked to the couch; his breathing was dry and trembling. He just sat, waiting, preparing, and staring off into nothingness. He waited as long as he could control himself, which was not long at all. He just hoped that Ron was asleep, truly asleep, by now. The bawling started off quietly, to his relief. It had taken a lot of fighting for him to get it that way. It steadily grew louder, until his routine howling went under way. His cries were so full of pain, and guilt that you would have thought he threw it all out of himself with just one cry, but that wasn't even close to his burden. The tears were streaming down his face, and he fell to his knees in grief. He lay hunched over, and the tears began to flow. Remus didn't prepare himself for the convulsions that would take over his body, as he normally did. He did not care as the dry heaving took him. He did not care as he shook uncontrollably. He knew that the tremors were just the beginning. He hated himself, and wished that he would just die. He wished that no one cared, and that he didn't exist. As his cries grew louder, and louder, the more he shook. He didn't deserve to look at anything, but he didn't deserve to die either. That was too good for him. He let out wail after agonizing wail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hours of horrible cries, and convulsing he finally found the world of sleep. Of course the nightmares came, and released every pain and sorrow he caused. The more he had the dreams the more detailed they became. They were slowly starting to become Ron's whole life. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a vision of himself attacking Ron. This endless torture never ceased to pursue him, not even for a moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus awoke startled, trembling breath. The dream that tormented him now, Ron. He closed his eyes slowly, as if it caused him great pain, which in reality it did. His vision of hunting Ron, slicing him with his claws his clothes and then . Remus wanted so badly to prepare Ron to live with the curse, but he knew in his mind's eye that nothing could prepare the red head. Nothing would ever prepare Ron for the pain, and the sacrifice. Remus wanted to take the pain away before it took Ron over. He never wanted to hear Ron's cries of despair. The cries that would mimic his own, that mirrored the pain, and suffering of the heart. The cries that rip into you like claws, and tear your heart to shreds. He had promised himself that he would never hear those cries at the cause of his hand again, and he knew now that it had been a hopeless lie. He had caused more pain than the heart can bear.  
  
"It's my fault. I'm the cause of Ron's pain," Remus thought. He delayed his thoughts momentarily as he admitted to himself, "I curse Ron. I made Ron what he is." Remus paused another moment before his conscience screamed; "I made Ron into a were-wolf."  
  
The tears formed rapidly, coming together quickly, and balling up in his eyelashes. They stayed entangled there until they could be filled no longer, and slowly rolled off their secure place. They started to slide down his cheeks ever so slowly, but the more tears formed the faster they fell. He drew in another quivering breath, and opened his eyes. "Ron has no idea what he's about to endure. I, myself had no one to comfort me when I first felt my pain."  
  
Remus had some friends that stood by him, but didn't understand him, or his burden, and his pain. No one ever would, and he would have to live knowing this. He vowed then that Ron wouldn't go through what he did. Ron wouldn't go through it alone. Ron wouldn't be banished to live on the streets, and to look at people with the eyes of a human, and know that he was not one. Ron wouldn't have to see the way people talk, and laugh, and find happiness, and love, and know that he couldn't ever have that. Ron wouldn't look at people, and think how he got cursed, and how he now had a life of suffering. Ron wouldn't look at people, and die inside because he couldn't be around them. That Ron couldn't ever have any true friends. Ron wouldn't go through life knowing that he could never truly know, and relate to even one person besides his own kind. Remus wouldn't let Ron go through the suffering the way he had suffered, and still suffers. He would not let Ron suffer the way he had. Never again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ronald listened in disgust. It hadn't been a terribly long time since he'd fallen into a deep sleep just to be awakened by the sound of his sire's pathetic screaming. In all his wailing, Remus failed to sense his cub's rousing. Ronald smirked as he looked up at the ceiling, marveling at his display of humanity when he'd never been human. Remus uncharacteristic behavior was annoying, and Ronald read right through him.  
  
On the surface it, was clear Remus was guilt-ridden and sorry, which was what he wanted everyone to see and believe. Ronald looked past the context, finding the subtext to be more revealing, almost fruitful. In reality, as Ronald saw it, Remus was just looking for pity . pity for what he was. Someone to attempt to understand what no one ever could, his dark side. Ronald had to give him credit, he was putting on a wonderful show, but he could have at least been conscious enough in his grand nobility to spare him some earplugs. Ronald's thoughts quickly turned malicious.  
  
Ronald smiled an evil smile, and sighed. It was a silent sigh. Ronald settled in the covers once more, preparing to fall back into the sleep that he readily wished to overtake him. Restlessness shrouded Ronald's mind and shook his conscience. There was no way he could ever get to sleep while Remus was crying himself dry.  
  
Ronald's feelings were of indifference, he couldn't tell if they were venomous or good hearted, as he pulled himself out of bed, walking with a stealth that could only belong to the wolf. Ronald's mind was hazy and unsure, as if stuck in the middle of good and evil. It was tempted to visit the dark place it had dwelled in before he'd been shoved out of the coma he'd been in for so long, but that option was overlooked. There was confusion, but it went unrecognized and he just walked toward the noise that would not allow him to visit his dreams. Ronald wasn't functioning on his own will, but on that of something else. What it was he didn't know. Ronald's footsteps were careful and planned, continuing with precision and foggy perception. When he reached Remus, he circled him, much like predators do with their prey, choosing to stop where his head was.  
  
"Shhh," Ronald said calmly, in effort to soothe the trembling elder were- wolf that lay before him. "Good things do not come to those who cry about the past."  
  
Ronald offered his hand to help his Sire up. Remus took it after a second or two, helping little as Ronald pulled him to his feet. Remus head remained down, so as to avoid any eye contact, but Ronald wouldn't have that. With his index finger, he raised Remus chin in attempt to force eye contact. Remus was too drained from his complex fit to fight the red head. Ronald tilted his head to one side, studying his Sire's face thoughtfully with his own expressionless features.  
  
The sight of Remus was classic, really. Remus face was whiter than normal, streaked with tears; his eyes more pained than usual. His face border lining between the face the dog knew and loved, and his true face.  
  
Ronald's lips curled into a tiny smile. "What's past is past. Don't go crying over spilt blood," Ronald purred, his smile growing slightly at his misuse of the age-old phrase.  
  
"Be a man," Ronald added with a smirk, reaching out to caress his Sire's tear stained cheek. Ronald's words had hit a very sensitive nerve and he could tell Remus was squirming underneath his calm exterior. Ronald wiped at the tears that were still flowing and had made a cut on Remus cheek, enough to draw some blood. Ronald wiped the blood with his finger and then waved his red finger under Remus nose, closing the short distance between it and his mouth. Remus looked as if he was about to throw up, but his desire was not hidden.  
  
"You know you want it," Ronald continued, letting the blood on his finger drip onto his shirtless chest. Remus tensed, his straight face unchanging. Ronald moved his hand to Remus shoulder, using it as a type of pivot as he maneuvered to his other side. Ronald remained, his hands folded on the opposite shoulder. Ronald stared at the side of his face for a long moment before doing something Remus had never expected even the were Ronald to ever do. Ronald leaned in close and licked at the drop of blood from his chest. Leisurely, Ronald moved his tongue up the side of his Sire's face in one solid movement. "I know you want it," Ronald rested his chin on Remus shoulder . Remus stopped crying.  
  
"That's a good boy, Sire. All those tears aren't good for anyone. They wake the sensitive of hearing ... keep them awake. It's a shame," Ronald said, in a babyish voice, almost taunting him; teasing him. Ronald left his perch on his shoulder to face Remus, looking him once in the eye. Ronald's head drooped to the spot where he'd let the blood drip on Remus's chest. Ronald's fingernail traced a path between the wet stains. A quick gesture brought his hair-covered eyes to meet with his Sire's once again, and he smiled before his finger found it's final destination. Ronald drew tiny circles with the tip where Remus's heart would be if it were in the open. Ronald's smile became menacing, "Hearts are overrated."  
  
Ronald pushed him slightly before walking towards Remus bed, to return to sleep. Remus watched as Ronald left him, settling back in the bed. "Oh my god," the words escaped Remus's mouth in a horrified whisper, "what have I done?"  
  
Should I continue? 


End file.
